


Naughty Neighbors

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Conversations, Daddy Kink, F/M, Flirting, Neighbors, Praise Kink, Sex Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: After a couple of awkward run-ins with her neighbor, Betty finds herself in a game to see which of them will give in to their undeniable sexual tension first.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 22
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -repost-

She blamed it on her lack of sleep and the two pots of coffee she’d downed since returning home from work as to why she was sitting by her door like a crazy woman.

When her boss had sent her home after one of the most humiliating moments of her entire life - she had planned on taking the opportunity to catch up on sleep. Sleep she was deprived of most nights due to the _imbecile_ who lived in the apartment next to hers. 

Yet when she got home and tried to find that elusive rest, she realized that while it would have her feeling better temporarily - the real problem would continue and she’d still be kept awake all hours of the night if she didn’t put a stop to it right then and there. 

So she got up, made her coffee, and waited. 

Her job didn’t allow her much free time. Twelve-hour days were what she signed on for but most of the time she was lucky if the workday was less than sixteen, making it so she was only ever really home at night with barely enough time to shower and eat dinner before going to bed. Because of that, she had never actually _met_ her new neighbor since he moved in a couple of months prior. 

She’d definitely _heard_ him though.

When footsteps sounded in the hall and the jingling of keys reached her ears, she flew up so quickly she knocked her chair over but didn’t even spare it a glance as she ran to her door and whipped it open - jumping out into the hallway. 

“You!” 

She sounded like a madwoman. She knew it. But she was too wired and too _tired_ to care. 

The man froze with his key in his lock and slowly turned to her. 

Deep eyes found hers and her heart skipped a beat before continuing to pound angrily in her chest. He was definitely good looking - _very_ good looking - but she had figured he had to have been somewhat appealing since he had new girls in his apartment every night. His good looks weren’t what surprised her. It was that she had pictured him to be a bit more - well, _douchey_. Polo shirts, spiked hair, an annoying smirk, etc. But this guy was none of that. At least on the surface. 

“Hello…” his words were hesitant as he looked her over and she could only imagine how she looked with bags under her eyes, her hair all askew, and wearing the cat pajamas she had put on when she’d gotten home. “Can I help you with something?”

His words triggered something in her and she stepped forward, her eyes narrowing. “Can you help me with something? Yes, yes you can. You can stop playing Motley Crue at two in the morning and singing along - quite terribly may I add. I didn’t think anyone could butcher _Girls Girls Girls_ as bad as Vince Neil himself does nowadays since he won’t give up touring but congratulations - _you_ have him beat.”

He opened his mouth to speak but she just raised a hand, silencing him. 

“You can also be a bit quieter when you bring your lady friends home. Don’t think I don’t know that you’ve used my door to push them against a time or two because the smudges of self-tanner I find on them in the morning is proof.” She pointed accusingly to her door where bronzer and glitter still sat. “Also, I don’t know if you are aware of it or not but you might wanna up your game a little bit because I guarantee you the girls you bring home are _faking it_. Only porn stars mutter those ridiculous rehearsed lines. Real women do not sound like that when they’re really enjoying themselves. Trust me on that one, buddy.” 

She saw his eyes dance as if he were finding her whole rant funny, and it only angered her more. 

“Oh, so you think this is funny? I can guarantee you it is _not_ funny when I’m up all night because I hear the words “ _harder hot stuff_ ” yelled again and again to where they’re just repeating in my head and I fall asleep in a meeting at work and when my name is called - jump up and yell those damn words!” 

Humiliation over her morning mishap had her cheeks tinged red. She still has no idea how she was going to show her face at work again after that horrifying incident. 

She crossed her arms, meeting his humor-filled eyes when he didn't respond. “So?”

“I…” he started and then reached up to tug off his beanie, running a hand through his dark hair before placing it back on his head. “I think that…”

He was cut off as the door to his apartment opened, a redheaded guy in a polo stepping out, instantly flashing Betty a smile and looking her up and down with zero shame. 

Her stomach dropped as the realization hit. _Oh god._

The man she had just laid into cleared his throat. “Um, Archie, this is our neighbor… I didn’t get your name?”

She silently prayed for a hole to open up and swallow her right then and there. “It’s Betty,” she muttered. 

“ _Betty_ ,” he repeated and her name on his lips did something to her she wasn’t expecting. “Betty, I’m Jughead and this here is my roommate, Archie.” He lifted a hand and patted his friend on the back. “The source of all the noise you’ve been dealing with.” 

Betty turned to Archie and watched his cheeks heat. He had the decency to look remorseful. “Uh, yeah. I’m sorry about that.”

All she could do was nod and watch as he told his friend he was called into work early and waved goodbye before disappearing down the hallway. 

Jughead cleared his throat when he was gone. “I work nights - so I wasn’t aware of the issue but I’ll make sure he quiets it down a bit.” 

Betty nodded again, her own cheeks heating. “Thank you. I would appreciate that.” 

He smiled then - and she blamed it on her fatigue as to why it made her knees weak. 

Betty crossed her arms. “Well, I will let you get on with your day then. Sorry for my outburst.” 

His chuckle floated over to her. “Absolutely no problem.” 

Her lips quirked. “It was nice to meet you, Jughead.” 

He winked. “You as well, Betty. And by the way, if you ever wanna pay him back, he goes to bed around four am and gets really cranky is he’s woken up before eleven.”

Betty grinned. “I’ll remember that,” she told him, stepping back towards her apartment. 

“And one more thing…”

She turned, meeting his dazzling blue eyes again and held her breath as he took a few steps towards her, stopping close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. 

“I think Motley Crue is one of the worst bands of all time, the woman I’m with usually yell _Harder Daddy_ instead of _hot stuff_ and they never _ever_ have to fake it. Just so you can tell us apart if the situation ever arises.” 

With another wink, he turned around and entered his apartment. 

Leaving her standing there, mouth agape, as the need for a cold shower quickly surpassed her need for sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Betty stuck her head out of the shower as she heard her phone ding and glanced at the delivery confirmation message flashing across the screen. With a curse, she quickly rinsed the rest of the shampoo from her hair and shut off the water, grabbing a towel to wrap around her body as she stepped out. 

“Thank god it got here before she did,” she whispered to herself as she left the bathroom and raced across her apartment to the front door, hoping she had enough time to grab the package and hide it before Veronica got there. She knew her best friend would nag her relentlessly until she told her what was inside if she saw it - which would be a bit of a problem since Reggie had sent it to Betty’s apartment specifically for safekeeping until his fiancee’s birthday the following week. 

Clutching her towel, she opened her door only to find the space in front of it empty. She glanced back at the bathroom where she left her phone, wondering if she had misread the message but then caught sight of a package in front of her neighbor's door with what looked to be her name on it.

Adjusting her towel to make sure it was covering her completely before glancing down the hall to make sure no one was around, she quickly sprinted over and grabbed the box, spinning to run back into her apartment just in time to watch Caramel rub her body against the open door and causing it to swing shut in the process. 

“Shit!” she cursed, biting her lip when the sound echoed down the hall and quickly grabbed the handle and twisted it, only for it to confirm what she’d already suspected. 

She was locked out of her apartment. 

With no phone to call for help. 

And only wearing a towel. 

_Oh, this is just great,_ she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. Now she would have to stand there in a towel and pray no one left their apartments until Veronica got there and they could use her spare key. Veronica seeing the box was only an afterthought now as she danced from side to side and willed the brunette, wherever she was, to hurry the hell up and get there. 

“She just said she was stopping to grab wine and then she would be here so she’s probably on her way now. Who knows, maybe she’s even downstairs just waiting for the elevator. Yeah, probably that. She’ll be here any second.” she whispered to herself, pacing back and forth in front of her door. “She’s probably on her way up right now so nothing to worry about. It’s a holiday weekend so everyone is probably out anyway so…” 

Her little pep talk came to an abrupt halt when she heard the door to her left creak open. 

She closed her eyes, willing herself to turn invisible and praying it worked but when she heard a voice clear, knew that it had not. 

“I usually sleep during the day so I’m not completely sure - but is standing in the hallway half-naked and talking to yourself something you do all the time or is this just a special occasion?”

The chill from his AC seeping into the hall and touching her still damp skin is what caused her body to tingle and goosebumps to form on her flesh. It definitely wasn’t his sinfully sexy voice. Nope, definitely the AC. 

She debated on ignoring him for a moment but somehow knew he wouldn’t just go away, so instead, she turned and squared her shoulders, one hand holding her towel and the other balancing the dreaded package that had gotten her into this predicament, standing as confident as she could.

She raised her eyes to his, only to find his diverted elsewhere and it was her turn to clear her throat to get his attention. 

Instead of raising his eyes instantly to hers and looking apologetic at his blatant staring, he instead slowly moved them up her body, taking in every inch of her before allowing blue to meet green. 

“Having trouble?” 

Betty narrowed his eyes at his teasing tone. “I locked myself out,” she told him, trying to ignore the way his eyes seemed to be smoldering and his little smirk was getting under her skin in ways she didn’t expect. “Well, my _cat_ did. Locked me out I mean,” she continued. “The postman put my package at the wrong door so I went to get it and she hit the door and…” she stopped, realizing that she was rambling when his smirk grew and his eyes danced with laughter. 

“I see,” Jughead said, running a hand over his hair before sliding it into his pocket, leaning a shoulder against his door as he watched her. “Anything I can help with?”

Betty was surprised by the thoughts that invaded her mind at his question. She wouldn’t lie and say that he hadn’t crossed her mind often since their run in the week prior. She also wasn’t ignorant to the fact that while his roommate had quieted it down a bit, the noises drifting over from their apartment were still the same ones she had heard before and she - _for some reason she didn’t even want to try to understand_ \- was happy she didn’t hear anyone yelling harder daddy instead. 

She turned to the elevator, willing the doors to open and Veronica to appear but she couldn't even hear the motor running. 

“Could I…” she turned and met his eyes again, finding they hadn’t moved from her. “Could I use your phone to call my friend? She’s supposed to be on her way and she has a spare key. That way I can tell her to hurry up.” 

He nodded, disappearing into his apartment and returning a moment later with his phone and a flannel shirt over his arm. 

“In case you didn’t want to wait in the towel,” he winked as he handed it to her. 

There was something very intimate about wearing a man's shirt, but despite the fact that he was practically a stranger, she didn’t hesitate to set the box down so that she could pull her arms through it and button it up before slipping her towel out from underneath. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. “That is somewhat better, thank you so much,” she told him, tossing her hair to the side before meeting his eyes again and reaching for his phone, stopping when she saw the amused look was back. “What?”

His eyes moved over her again. “Nothing.”

Betty crossed her arms, suddenly feeling even more self-conscious than when she was just in the towel. "What?"

Jughead let out a chuckle, his shoulders rising in a shrug. "Just that you're wearing one of my shirts and nothing else and I haven't even gotten a chance to ask you out yet. I think we’re doing this backward."

Betty swallowed, the fact that she did indeed have nothing on under his shirt suddenly becoming very clear even as her stomach flipped at his words. 

She cocked her head to the side, refusing to let him knock her off balance like he had before. “Very presumptuous of you to think that I would even agree to go on a date with you at all, let alone that you would get me naked.” 

Her words only made him grin wider. “Is that so?”

She let her eyes move down his body just as he had done earlier and then slowly trace them back up to meet his before replying. _“Mmhmm.”_

“Is that a bet…” his eyes moved down to the name on the box at her feet. “Ms. Cooper?”

Betty let her head fall, chuckling to hide the fact that him calling her Ms. Cooper had her wanting to strip his shirt back off right there in the middle of the hall and make him call her it again. “Not a bet. Just a fact. After all… I haven’t heard any _different_ noises coming through my walls so it looks like you don’t do that well with the ladies.” she teased, her smirk not matching his own. 

She watched as he threw his head back and laughed, raising a hand to his chest as if she had wounded him. “You really know how to a wound a guy don’t you, Betty?” He grinned. “But if we’re going to bring that up, I haven’t exactly heard many men’s voices coming from your side of the wall either.” 

She nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the elevator hum behind her and prayed that it was Veronica - otherwise what she was about to say to pay him back for his little parting line the week before would end very awkwardly if she was still stuck standing in the hall. 

Taking a step closer to him until she could feel the warmth from his body, she glanced up at him from under her lashes, her eyes moving to his lips quickly, noting his shallow breathing before meeting his again. “Well you see, Jughead… you wouldn’t hear much from them because their mouths are usually busy.” she purred, glancing to the side and inwardly cheering when she watched Veronica exit the elevator, eyes on her phone and completely oblivious to the scene in front of her. 

“Is that so?” 

His voice was deeper than she had heard it yet and despite the fact that her body was literally pulsing with need, she just bit her lip teasingly before shrugging. “Kinda hard for them to make a lot of noise if I'm riding their face.” 

And with that parting line, she stepped away, bending down to grab the box as Veronica lifted her head and asked what was going on. 

“I locked myself out. Long story. I’ll tell you when we’re inside.” she said quickly, feeling his stare burning into her back as Veronica grabbed her spare key from her bag. She took a deep breath before turning and meeting his dark eyes. “Thanks for the shirt, Jug. Guess I didn’t need to use your phone after all.” 

“No problem.” he croaked, quickly clearing his throat, and Betty had to stop herself from grinning in triumph.

“What’s in the box, B?”

“New vibrator,” she answered quickly, hoping it would cease Veronica’s questions as they entered the apartment and shut the door.

...Though not before she heard a groan and a very pained _“fuck”_ echo down the hall after her reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
